The unlikly ally and lover
by The Plague Doctor of Writing
Summary: Follow an operator become an ally and lover to a overwatch agent while very unexpected events occur.
1. chapter 1

**Operator POV;**

 **0400 earth time:**

Operator the ship is going to crash on earth Ordis can not stop the landing if you do not get up.

Alright alright I'm up just make sure the ship doesn't burn up and bring us down to where Germany used to be some thousand years ago.

As you say Operator Nidus.

Thank you Ordis.

 **3 hours later...**

Operator we have arrived and we seem to have a problem.

"What is it?" I said

He replies with his glitched voice " A battle is happening between some stupid robots and some humans bearing the German flag should we tear them all to pieces and bathe in their blood and the machines' operating fluid?"

No let's just watch I reply

After a while I spot a very tall man walk to a body (most likely his comrade) and say something in German but I couldn't hear it.

We then exit out of cloak and I exit my ship to inspect the corpse to see who it was and why did the man go there.

I pull out my scanner and scan the corpse's mind and access his memories.

As I see his memories I see something that resembles a Orokin key. I exit from his mind and turn back to my ship but trip and many robot chassis land on me. I'm stuck great I thought. Really wished I had my rhino frame. Just as I'm about to call ordis to come pick me up I hear the voice of the same man who meet the corpse.

"Who is there?"said the man.

From beneath the robots I say," a person who is stuck underneath these stupid robots" I exit my frame and sent it to Ordis so the man just sees me and not my Warframe.

The man moves to me and removes the robots and looks at me our eyes meet and he says "who are you and what are you doing here"

"My name is Nidus and I came here because I'm looking for something and I tripped on something that fell through the roof", I reply.

 **??? POV**

This "Nidus" is weird how can it survive falling through the roof and being underneath so many bastion units.

"Anyways my name is Reinhardt your welcome for that", I say

"Ah yes thank you", Nidus says as they remove their helmet to reveal long white hair that looks as purse as the winter snow fall that also reaches their shoulders ands says " What never seen a person with pure white long hair?"

"No I haven't" I replied.

As I begin to inspect the person's body I begin to notice that they is a he and I ask," are you a guy?"

S/He replies " rude but no I'm not male or female all the time."

Ok weird I thought but before I could do anything Nidus touches my forehead and says forget this encounter and then I wake up in my camp with no memory of what happened the past 24 hours.

 **Nidus POV:**

Well that was a close one I almost exposed myself and the Warframes. It was a good thing he didn't ask why and how exactly I am gender fluid mainly because I have been using my Nezha and Loki frame for way to long. Just as I'm about to go back to my ship or did sends me a message from my BFF saying where and when are you at?

 ** _To be continued..._**

 ** _Greetings. I have come back from the dead. Sorry for starting a new story and not continuing the other one I have been busy with school and I've been lacking ideas for the story. Anyways I hoped you enjoyed this chapter of a new story. See you fleshy mammals later. P.D.W. Out._**


	2. Confusion clear up plus poll

I have noticed that some people think that I mean nezha was a she I meant as someone that looks feminine but is male. I used Loki in here because Loki is depicted as being gender fluid mean can switch genders. I will have the operator as a someone who can be either but I will not reveal the true gender because I haven't decided which one to choose. If you want the operator to be a specific gender leave a review of the gender you want them to be. I will choose their gender from popular vote I will reveal the vote that wins.

http/ www. strawpoll. me /15401102


	3. Not a chapter- Important Notice

**_Hiatus for Both Unlikely ally and Sacrificed_**

Well I'm gonna put both stories on pause mainly because I've had a lack of inspiration. I you readers have anything you wanna share as to be part of the story then by all means pm your ideas I'm open to all suggestions for both stories don't be afraid to ask me questions too I know a good amount of story and lore of Warframe for questions. Also if you have questions feel free to ask and I will be working on a third story but it's a project I will try and focus on it but I just might work on both stories in secret. No one knows not even me. See all you wonderful readers later and thank you all for taking time to read and/or enjoy my stories. Again Thanks for you all being amazing.


End file.
